Whiskey Lullaby
by leeismyking3
Summary: Redoing


I finally did it I finally killed Orochimaru and Itachi and now I have no real purpose in life. My snake that is wrapped around my neck brings me to think about what could have happen if I never left the village or make team hawk. My only friends were Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. Naruto was more then a team mate he was like a brother to me. He always tried to help me, I hurted him so bad since I was the only brother or even family to him and I betrayed him. Kakashi was more then a teacher but as a second dad I could ask him anything but sadly just like his other friends I left him. Sakura.... Oh Sakura I think that I hurted her for year on end. I knew she loved and I broke her heart everyday and only acted nice when I need her to do something for me.

*Crack*

I jumped up as my snake disappeared I heard Rock Lee and Hinata talking to Sakura. I watched behind a bush as Hinata left to go to the Hokage's office and Lee to go train. I watched as Sakura walked near a steam by an abounded were house. I felt my heart ache as a thought about her beauty and how I hurted her. I thought that my heart would bust as I watched her bend down. I felt stupid that I gave this up so I moved away from the bush. Sakura heard me and turned as the water in the cup she had fell and water spilled out.

"S-s-s-sasu –sasuke what are you doing here Naruto will be soooo mad," Sakura backed away a little. "You really need to get out of here if the Hokage sees you he will kill you." Sakura never made eye contact.

I felt my heart ache as I open me mouth blinded by love," Sakura-chan I came back are you not happy please Sakura I need you to tell me. Please tell me that you love me because I love you that is all I could think about is you." I watched as Sakura face drooped to the floor not even daring to look up at me. "Sakura please please answer me Saku-"

"I'm so so so sorry Sasuke but my heart belongs to Sai." Even thought I said that I fell that that was a lie for years I even think that Sai knew that. "I sorry Sasuke but I stopped loving you about three years.

I hot tears run down my face that was my only hope for being accepted and it just blow up in face. I felt my heart shadier into a billon pieces. "I'm Sakura that I bother you like this," I watch as Sakura said "I'm Sasuke that you had to know that." Sakura left me feeling naked as I lay there heart broken. Only a few weeks two at the most I sent to the Hokage's office because I villager found me. I was happy as I see my good friend Naruto but the look Naruto gave me made my smile go away.

"Sasuke how dare you come crawling back to my village and just a thinking that every one will forgive you with open arms." I could see that Naruto was mad since his face turned a reddish-brown color since he was already a tarnish color.

After about 30 minutes of Naruto yelling at me he forbidden me to come even 200 yard to the village or be a prisoner. I didn't listen because I started drinking heavily getting beer and whiskey from the village. Three months went by and the only thing I could think about was Sakura, I breath Sakura, I ate, drank, tasted, and slept Sakura. I stayed drank in the abounded were house by the stream it was were I lived. I tried to get drank enough to get her off my mind but I never really could. Instill the day I put that boodle to me head and pulled the trigger.

Shikamaru who was looking for Lee saw blood fly on the window as he fought with himself to go see who was killed. Shikamaru finally went over to see so he busted a window jumped on it unlocked the door jumped off and open the door. He could only smell beer as he tried to walk in the floor filled with empty beer boodles. Lee saw Shikamaru and came in following close behind him when they saw a body with his face buried in a pillow. The body was Sasuke and under it sticking out was a note.

I Will Love Sakura Till The Day I Die

They brought Sasuke to Naruto and that was day he was buried beneath the old willow and the Angels Song The Whiskey Lullaby. Soon after Sakura started drinking and her friends started to get worried since Sasuke died that way. They watched her kept her away from any type of liquor but sadly they couldn't stop her 24/7.

"Kakashi can you please go check on Sakura I have a felling that she is going to do something bad soon."

"Of course Ino I was just on my way there to check on her."

I broke a vase in my house to reveal a boodle of whiskey as I walked into my room. I open my drawer and pulled out a picture of me, sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi. I used a black marker to cover everything but me and Sasuke. I tried to get drank enough to get him off my mind but I never really could. Instill the day I put that boodle to my head and pulled the trigger.

Kakashi came in and saw Sakura cold lifeless body with her face buried in the pillow cluttering to an old picture for dear life. Kakashi picked her up and cried silent tears. Hinata who came to check up on Sakura found Sakura and the crying Kakashi as she tried to help him from crying. Even though she was crying to and that was day she was buried beside him beneath the old willow and the Angels Song The Whiskey Lullaby. Naruto stared up at the sky as it rained and he softly said as tears ran down his face," The Angels Are Singing The Whiskey Lullaby For My First Two Friends."


End file.
